Vampire Flower
250px |health = 75 |variant of = Sunflower |weapon = Life Leech |abilities = Heal Beam Sunbeam Heal Flower Rainbow Heal Beam Solar Flare Beam Dark Flower |rarity = Super Rare}} Vampire Flower is a Super Rare variant of Sunflower in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. It is special as it regains a small amount of health every time it hits a zombie, similar to the Vampire Zombie while having a downside of having 75 HP instead of the usual 100. It uses Life Leech as its primary attack which can fire 40 shots before reloading. It was first revealed in gameplay of Solo Ops, but was later showcased in a variant trailer on Twitter. It was the only unlockable Sunflower variant in the beta. Stickerbook description Being a summer goth takes commitment. Especially when you're a Plant that produces sun for a living. Vampire Sunflower's in it to win it. Abilities Gallery Plants_vs._Zombies_Garden_Warfare_2_Vampire_Sunflower_Trailer Vampiresunflower.png|Vampire Sunflower being showcased in a trailer StickerbookVampireFlower.png|Vampire Flower's stickerbook icon VampireFlowerRegen.PNG|Vampire Sunflower stealing health Vampireflower.png|A back-view of the Vampire Sunflower Vampireflower.PNG|Vampire Sunflower doing a gesture Trivia *Its petals faintly resemble those of the Dark Flower. *In its Stickerbook description, the Vampire Flower is called the Vampire Sunflower. *Its Stickerbook description is missing a period at the end of the last sentence. *It uses two gestures in its trailer. **The first is a celebratory motion, with it jumping up three times while seemingly saying "Hip hip, hooray!" However, the audio used is from the first game's gesture named "Perfect Zen". ** The second is "Root Spin", done in a manner that resembles ballet, which appeared in the first game. *Its appearance and abilities may reference how the brides of Dracula are depicted in children's media, such as the Lego Monsters theme. The red and white "necklace" it wears is commonly used in the designs of vampires, and behind its head are two vampire wings and another larger piece that resembles the top of a vampire's cloak. Its very pale face and features also are commonly depicted as vampiric qualities. *It is the second plant to steal health from zombies, the first being Count Chompula. **Both are also vampire themed. **However Count Chompula needs to eat zombies to obtain health while Vampire Flower needs to simply hit zombies. *It has the lowest health out of all plant classes, only being able to have 75 HP. **This is likely made up by the fact that it can recover health by simply hitting a zombie. *It appears to wear a dress or a skirt, as it appears to have sleeves. This could mean that this variant is the very first plant to have a full set of clothing, aside from Rose with its cloak. *It has a fairly unique reload sound effect, with organ music playing and sometimes emitting an evil-sounding laugh. **THe organ music also plays when the Vampire Flower respawns. Category:Variants Category:Plant variants Category:Sunflower variants Category:Playable characters Category:Super Rare plants Category:Healing plants Category:Super Rare variants